Ninja Turned Hunter
by sakurasapprentice7
Summary: All she could see of the figure was blood red eyes and the gleam of fangs. He bent down to her neck slowly opening his mouth... A sharp pain went through her and a warm liquid crept down her neck. VK/Naruto. SasuSaku ZeroYuuki NaruHina "Sasuke-kun..." R
1. Beasts who take human form

**A Vampire Knight Naruto crossover in honor of Vampire Knights 50th chapter! I hope it turns out good and hope you guys enjoy it!  
****This is set five years from Shippuden and VK but I don't think that some of the ages are accurate but... my fic so... Also because I'll now be working on 3 stories at once I'll be working on one in order and putting them once that chapter is up. Some will be up quicker than others; it'll be Sasuke's Final Fantasy (cause I haven't updated in forever), Thy 1000 Words and then this one!**

**Rookie 9 Yuuki, and Yori are 20  
****Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Karin and Zero are 21  
****Night Class are 25  
****Kakashi is 32**

**Summary:****On a mission Naruto, Hinata and Sakura get sucked into the world of Vampire Knight and their jutsu don't seem to work on these beasts... What are they to do? Unknown to them, Sasuke and Karin have been sucked into the very same world...**

Chapter 1: Beasts that take on human form

_Sakura stood there..._

_Just... stood there as the figure came closer to her._

_All she could see of the figure was blood red eyes and the gleam of fangs._

_"You're... not any different... you're still... the same. I still... love you... Nothing has changed!"_

_He bent down to her neck slowly opening his mouth..._

_"Sakura..."_

_A sharp pain went through her and a warm liquid crept down her neck_

Sakura jerked up, clutching her throat, gasping for breath.

"Sakura-chan..." her boyfriend yawned, "Is everything alright?"

Sakura nodded slowly, "Dream..."

_'It seemed so real...'_

He kissed her forehead, "Go back to sleep... we have a mission tomorrow... alright?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly at him, "Sorry for waking you up Axel-kun."

"It's alright... let's just get some sleep."

***

Naruto yawned.

_'I came too early...'_

"Ohayo Naru..Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked up to see the Hyuga heiress.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan! You don't think Sakura-chan and Axel are gonna be held up doing something of the nasty stuff, do you?" he laughed.

Hinata blushed a distinct crimson, "I.. I don't think that's any of our concern."

Naruto laughed and gave her his trademark foxy grin, "Well... now that they're living together..."

"Why don't you get a girlfriend instead of gossiping about other couples BAKA?!"

Naruto rubbed the bump on his head and flinched, "Sakuraaaaaa-chaaaaaan!" he whined.

Axel laughed, "The mission, guys?"

"Lets get going," Sakura said in agreement.

***

The tired eyes looked around the surrounding.

"This looks like a good place to rest..." Hinata sat down.

Axel looked around suspiciously, "Hinata check if there is anyone in that direction."

Hinata nodded, "Byakugan!"

Her eyes widened, "There's someone injured not so far from here."

Axel got up, "Me and Sakura-chan will check it out. You and Naruto stay here. You guys need the rest more."

Sakura followed her boyfriend.

***

Sakura walked up to the man and inspected him.

She gasped.

"What is it?"

"He's completely drained..." she said breathlessly.

"Drained?"

"Of... blood..."

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned sharply to see a woman... or at least something that looked like a woman. She had an indescribable look on her face and she looked at them with an unintelligent expression.

"Blood..." she spoke dumbly.

Sakura took a step forward, "Miss, are you okay? What happened here?"

The woman looked at her with thirsty eyes, "Smell good..."

Sakura stopped walking towards her, "Are you hurt?"

The woman jumped at her with fangs showing.

Sakura froze, unable to move. She gasped, _'What...'_

"Sakura-chan! Look out!"

Axel stood in front in front of Sakura, protectively. The woman-like beast plunged her fangs into his neck. He screamed.

"Axel-kun!" Sakura tried to get that 'thing' off of her beloved boyfriend when another one swept its razor-sharp nails across her face.

"Ah!" She stumbled back. Four more came into the scene... three women and three men in total.

"Let's have some fun," one of the more intelligent ones smirked.

They brought out a young child that stood before Sakura. Sakura stepped back until the small boy looked up at her with innocent eyes, filled with fear. Sakura felt a pang of sadness. The one who spoke before arrived behind Sakura and grabbed her. She tried to counter with her monstrous strength, it seemed as if her chakra had been suddenly drained. The child smiled, menacingly, his fangs suddenly showing. The one who was holding her and also seemed to be the leader whispered in her ear, "Alright beautiful... let's have some fun with your boyfriend."

He nodded at the others as they closed in on the immobolised Axel, one by one, sucking his blood... tearing at his flesh.

"Saku... ra... chan..." Axel gasped out with his last breaths.

"Axel-kun!" she was fighting against the one holding her.

His eyes dulled and the beasts kept feeding on him like lions to a helpless antelope...

Tears were falling down her face as she watched the gruesome scene. She wanted it to stop so badly but she could not close her eyes.

"Axel-kun..." she whispered.

"AXEL!" she let out a bone-chilling scream.

The one holding her smelt her neck and his eyes fluttered, "Now you... smell much better than him," he drew out his own fangs, "Let's have a test shall we?"

Sakura managed to find some strength and elbowed the man in the gut... hard. He stumbled back but seemed unaffected. Sakura fell into a gap... or some kind of portal.

...

Everything went black...

...

_'Axel... kun...'_

***

A scream echoed through the forest, "AXEL!"

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata and Naruto ran to the clearing.

Six people and a child were bent over eating something. Naruto's face screwed up from smell.

_'That smell of blood is choking!'_

"What are they eating? Where's Sakura-chan?"

They finally realised their presence and turned to them blood covering their faces.

Hinata gasped, "They... They're eating Axel-san!"

"WHAT?!"

One licked their lips, "More..."

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY FRIEND! WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto was far from furious... he was way past that.

Naruto tried attacking... they easily recovered from taijutsu attacks, not even ninjutsu was working like his rasengan...

Naruto growled, "Nothing works!"

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata called.

All of the beasts stopped and Naruto looked to Hinata, "The genjutsu won't stay long let's go..."

"But... Where's Sakura-chan?!"

"I... I don't know."

One of the creatures bared its fangs that sent shivers down Hinata's spine and not the good kind...

Hinata used her kekkei genkai to try to locate the pink-haired medic with no avail.

However, she saw something else and ran towards it.

"Hinata-chan?!"

"Naruto-kun quickly!"

Not wanting to be left alone he followed her when they came across a portal.

"What is that?"

"I can't find Sakura-chan... she may be through there..."

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto punched his fist into the air.

"Wait! She might not-"

Naruto already passed through.

She could hear the monsters approaching so she decided to follow her life-long-crush into the mysterious gap...

And everything went black...

***

A scream echoed through the forest, "AXEL!"

Team Hawk jerked at the sound, well, all except Sasuke.

"What was that?" Jugo asked in a worried tone.

"It sounds like a troubled maiden is in distress and is in need of the almighty Suigetsu!" Suigetsu stood on a rock with a pose and let out a 'heroic' laugh that sounded more like an evil laugh.

=_='

"Me and Suigetsu will go check it out..." Jugo dragged Suigetsu out of the area.

Sasuke and Karin were left alone.

"So... Sasuke-kun..."

"Not now Karin, back off."

Karin huffed.

She suddenly jerked slightly.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"There is a weird chakra source..."

"Where?"

Karin got up to walk towards said source and Sasuke followed, hoping this wasn't going to be an attempt to rape him.

A portal of some sorts floated there... Sasuke immedietly went for it.

Silly boy.

"Sasuke!"

He was gone...

She followed.

And everything went black...

***

Sasuke opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. He looked around... Karin was lying next to him, stirring. They were situated in a dark alleyway. Sasuke heard a growl and looked to an opening. Crimson eyes stared at him thirsting. He heard Karin scream.

"Karin!"

Another one of the crimson-eyed beings were biting Karins neck. Sasuke turned quickly.

_'How could I not notice their presence?'_

Taking out his katana, he skillfully threw the beast off his (kinda) female teammate.

Karin gripped her neck, "What? What are those things?!"

Her question remained unanswered.

BANG! BANG!

Sasuke and Karin looked to the oirigins of the gun-shots and saw a tall silver-haired man standing there, the beats turned to dust.

"You guys don't look as if you're from around here..." he blew the smoke from his gun engraved _Bloody Rose_.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What were those things? And who are you?"

"Those were vampires and I am..."

***

Naruto opened his eyes... Suddenly, he remembered.

"Hinata-chan!" he jerked up to a sitting position.

"Naruto-kun thank goodness! You're okay!" Hinata said worryingly.

Naruto flashed a grin, "Nothing can hold me down for long!"

"Is that so?"

Naruto and Hinata looked at the woman who spoke. She was truly beautiful and his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

A man stood beside her, an arm around her shoulders.

"Wh-What happened?" Hinata asked.

"You were attacked," the long-haired woman answered, hand on hip, "By Level-E vampires."

"Vampires?!" Naruto whispered, unbelieving (odd for the one who says 'believe it' so often).

"Ruka... are you sure you should be telling them this when we'll just erase their memories?" the man now spoke.

"Kain, they seem strange... We should take them to Kaname-sama... he'll know what to do."

Kain nodded.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Come, we'll get you some help."

Hinata and Naruto, left with no other option, got up to follow them. Naruto suddenly stopped.

"Wait!"

The two looked at him.

"Have you seen a girl our age? She has pink hair... she..." tears were in his big, blue eyes.

"Our friend Sakura-chan was with our other friend when he was... killed... by those vampires. We don't know where she is."

Kain shook his head, "No we haven't seen her... We'll report this to Kaname-sama, also."

"Ruka! Akatsuki! I like that you found some snacks!" A blond the same age as the other two came out licking his lips.

"Snacks?!"

Kain rubbed his forehead, "Aidou is only kidding."

This Aidou laughed, "Of coarse... although..."

He was suddenly in front of the two ninja, hand caressing Hinata's cheek, "You look quite tasty. What do you say? Just a sip?" His dangerous, white fangs gleamed.

Naruto pulled Hinata away, defensively, "You guys are vampires?!"

Aidou frowned, "I see she's already taken," he sighed helplessly.

"Aidou-no-BAKA! Don't scare them like that!" Ruka said coldly after hitting him... hard.

"RUKA! I'll kill you! It was just a joke!"

Naruto and Hinata were ready to make a run for it when Kain spoke up, "He **was **only kidding... If you come with us to Kaname-samas we will be able to help you find your friend..."

"We need explainations first," Hinata spoke bravely.

The three vampires explained everything about vampires and how most did humans no harm because of the blood tablets.

"I don't believe it..." Naruto murmurred, shaking his head (again 'believe it!')

"Well Naruto-kun... if there are good ninja and those who do misdeeds... can't it be the same for vampires?"

"I guess..."

Aidou perked up, "Great! Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun we'll take you to Kaname-samas now!"

The two blonds were in the lead, hyper, chatting away happily while the other three followed until they reached a huge house.

"Ah... you brought guests. My name is Kaname Kuran and this is my fiancee Yuuki Kuran."

***

Sasuke and Karin looked at their 'savior', "I am Kiriyu Zero."

**Me: And end of chapter 1!  
Zero: (sweatdrop) Is she always like this?  
Sasuke: (sigh) Yes... Every fanfic...  
Me: (evil glare with pointy knife) Are you guys talking to me behind my back? Hmmmm?  
Yuuki: So... this is a KanamexYuuki fanfic?  
Zero: (groan)  
Me: No! Incest ewww... my opinion, ZeroYuuki all the way! It's MY opinion DON'T YELL AT ME!  
Sakura: New fanfic... New craziness...  
Naruto: I wanna be in the Authors Notes so...  
Sasuke & Zero: (evil smirk) R&R!  
Naruto: That was m-  
Me: See you next chapter!  
Naruto: (cries in corner)  
Me: I'm sorry chibi-Naruto... end the chapter  
Naruto: (turns chibi) Dattebayo!**


	2. Meeting the Kurans

Chapter 2 Meeting the Kurans

"My name is... Kiryu Zero..."

Karin and Sasuke finally got a good look at him with the light provided by the moonlight.

He was a little taller than Sasuke with silver hair and some kind of tattoo on his neck. He had lavender eyes and pale skin. This 'Zero' had a serious look on his face and his gaze at them was piercing.

"Where did you guys come from?"

Karin finally struck out of her trance, "We were not too far off from Otogakure before we were attacked by those... vampires."

"Otogakure? Never heard of it."

Karin gawked at him and began rambling on about how he could not know about **the **Sound village. Zero kept his face on Sasuke and smirked, "Maybe you could help me..."

***

Sasuke nodded.

If he were to help Zero, who he had just found out was a vampire hunter, Zero would help him and Karin get back to their world.

Karin's jaw dropped when Sasuke suggested that the portal they went through sent them to a different world.

"So you're ninja? Interesting..."

"Our jutsu don't work on these vampires."

"But you have great speed, reflexes and knowledge of weapons, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Then... with the right weapons... and training you can become a vampire hunter..."

Karin stood abrutely, "Wait if those things were vampires then... because I was bitten does that mean that I'll become a vampire?!"

Zero looked at her bite marks, "No. No you won't..."

Karin let out a sigh of relief.

***

"This is Kaname-sama and Yuuki-chan's house!" Aidou announced.

"It's really... big..." Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah! It's like... wooow..." Naruto emphasied.

"Come right this way!" the blond vampire directed.

"Aidou... I see you have broughten guests..."

"Kaname-sama! This is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. We'll explain inside," Aidou announced in a formal matter.

Hinata inspected the owner of the mansion. Apparently he was a pureblood who lived with his fiance Yukki... who was also his sister. Her and Naruto felt uncomfortable at first but tried to avoid conflict over the subject. Yes, even Naruto did not comment.

"Onii-sama! You didn't tell me we were having guests!" the girl, Yuuki, who looked to be around her and Naruto's age. You could see the resemblence in the two and she caught Naruto fidgeting from the corner of her eye.

"I'm afraid this is news to me also, Yuuki-chan."

***

After sitting down and talking... Hinata and Naruto explained their story and how they were looking for Sakura.

"I haven't heard of any other Level E attacks... Gomen."

Hinata sighed and looked over at Naruto. He had his head down.

_'Naruto-kun...'_

"Yuuki-chan," Kaname stood, "Please show our guests to some rooms. I'll begin looking into this immediately."

He left the room and the other three vampires followed, leaving Naruto, Hinata and Yuuki in an awkward silence.

"Well," Yuuki chimed, "I'll show you to your rooms."

***

Hinata sat in her comfortable, temporary room, wondering how she and Naruto were going to get home. Finding Sakura was a priority first though... if she was even in this place or world or wherever the hell they were dragged into.

The Hyuga looked over at her door and Yuuki soon appeared.

Yuuki smiled, "Hinata-chan, your bath is ready."

"Arigato Yuuki-chan. But you didn't have to..."

...

Hinata and Yuuki sat in the large bath together.

"Yuuki-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Ano... I know this is none of my business but..."

"Go on."

"Did you find it odd... when you realised that Kaname-san was your brother?"

"Hmmm... At first, but I loved him before that, so why should that change? It's not uncommon in pureblood families anyway."

Hinata nodded, "Gomen."

"No need... it is rather odd espeicially when you were human for so long."

_'Yuuki-chan spent half of her life as a human... not knowing that the one she loved was her brother and that she was a pureblood vampire... It must have been hard for her'_

They both sat in silence when Yuuki smiled again, "So, you like Naruto-kun?"

Hinata blushed, "Nani?! Wh... What would give you that idea?"

Yuuki giggled, "It's obvious... You should tell him."

"I... I can't. He's so worried about Sakura-chan and... and..." tears started falling down her face, "It'll only ruin our friendship... And if that were to happen, I..."

"Hinata-chan..."

Hinata sniffed, pushing some of the tears away, "Gomen... Yuuki-chan. Do you ever feel like loving someone will hurt you **so much**?

"Yes..."she whispered.

"No, of coarse not," Hinata could not hear her, "You are happily with Kaname-san."

"Yes but..."

Hinata looked over at her.

"There was..."

"Yuuki-chan?"

"No, never mind..."

_'Zero... I hope you're okay...'_

***

Naruto looked (oddly) in deep thought.

"Tea?"

Naruto looked up to see Kaname with a cup of tea.

"Arigato... Do you think that Sakura-chan is okay?"

Kaname sighed, "We haven't heard anything but we'll keep looking into it. Naruto-kun... I'll be honest, both her being dead or alive are equally likely."

Narruto gripped his cup.

_'Sakura-chan...'_

***

Zero threw a gun over to Sasuke.

"Let's get you some practise."

Sasuke nodded, he liked Zero, though he would never admit it, he kept to himself and didn't pry in others business. Karin sat there looking from Zero to Sasuke.

"Zero-kun?"

Zero glanced over at Karin as acknowledgement, "Hn."

"What is your goal?"

Sasuke scowled, he did not wish to know, he just wanted to learn how to fight those 'vampires' and find a way back. Zero could help them.

Karin thought that he wasn't going to answer until he shot the head of a target precisely in the middle.

"I will get rid of all purebloods."

"Purebloods?" Sasuke questioned, the more he knew of these vampires the better he'd be able to fight them.

"Vampires that have no humans in their family, they have higher powers and control vampires below them. They can also turn humans into vampires."

Karin paled and placed a hand over her wound, "I thought you said that victims couldn't turn."

"Only purebloods can do that... You were bitten by a Level-E."

They both looked at him to continue.

Zero sighed, "Humans who turn into vampires eventually lose themselves and fall to Level-E, they just go on a rampage until someone eventually kills them. Regular vampires have more control," Zero scoffed, "Apparently."

Karin looked up at him, "So you're going to kill the purebloods to prevent humans becoming vampires."

Zero looked to the ceiling, "Not exactly... A pureblood killed my parents and my twin brother, well for that part, I only thought that..."

Sasuke looked away from him, "It's none of our business."

He did not pity Zero, he merely understood him.

Sasuke began his 'practise' with the gun Zero had provided him with.

***

Sakura stirred from her slumber.

"Axel... kun?"

A series of flashbacks reminded her of what had befallen her boyfriend.

She clutched her head in anguish and allowed the tears to fall.

_'I wonder... if Naruto and Hinata-chan are okay...'_

She looked around and found that she was in a comfortable bed, in a white hospital room.

"Oh miss! Thank goodness you woke up!"

Sakura looked over at the kind nurse.

"Cross-san would like to speak to you."

"Where am I?"

"Cross Academy's hospital wing."

"What-"

The nurse left the room and returned with a man around her silver-haired sensei's age. The woman left the room and the man took a seat beside her bed.

"My name is Cross Kaien, what is your name?"

"...Haruno Sakura..."

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" his face suddenly became serious, "You were attacked by vampires. So it seems..."

"Va...vampire?!"

"Yes... You were in the grounds of my Cross Academy, they were Level-Es. Where are you from?"

"Konohagakure. And I've never heard of 'Cross Academy'?"

"What?! It must be what I thought! You must not be of this world if you haven't heard of my precious school!"

=_='

Sakura sweatdropped.

Kaien explained about the 'situation'.

Sakura got up.

"Sakura-chan you shouldn't get up in your condition!"

"Gomen, Cross-san!" she dashed out of the room and Kaien smiled sweetly.

_'She reminds me of my cute little Yuuki-chan...'_

_***_

Sakura ran through the halls of Cross Academy passing the various students... all of them talking to their various friends some holding hands with their boyfriend or girlfriend... Sakura missed it. She gazed at preticularly couple, a blushing girl and a stuttering boy.

_'Axel-kun...' _she thought sadly, she felt the tears well up in her eyes again and she continued with her sprint.

***

Sakura continued her run through the street.

_'Vampires...? Vampires killed Axel-kun...' _Her fists clenched.

Anger boiled through her veins. She skidded to a stop when three dark figures blocked her path.

***

Zero and Sasuke's heads turned.

"I guess the vampires are this way," Zero concluded.

"Hn."

"Why?! Why did you make me watch as you teared at his flesh?!"

The woman's voice sounded familiar to Sasuke.

***

Sakura panted heavily at the damage she did to the street in one punch. It was a different crowd of vampires but they still made her blood boil, they made her relive the horrific event.

The thirsting vampires advanced towards the angry kunoichi. Tears graced Sakura's eyes but she shook them off. The vampires were now surrounding her.

She glared at each one in turn.

_'Sa... kura...'_

Her jaw clenched.

"Stand aside," she ordered.

One of the vampires laughed.

"She looks like quite the meal," his friends nodded and Sakura shivered with disgust.

The vampires leapt at her as she tried to fight them off. Her punches made them stumble away from her but they came back for more.

_'How do I kill these things?!'_

"Gah!" Sakura gasped, feeling the wall behind her when the vampire pinned her to the stone surface.

She shut her eyes and felt the fangs sink into her neck.

"Ah!" the pain shot through her.

She felt her chakra but sucked out of her like her blood. The vampire fisted his hands in her hair as if it were an intimate moment.

"Let... go... Let go!" she tried to struggle.

She heard a gun shot and one of the vampires screaming, the one who was currently biting the pink-haired girl didn't seem to take notice.

She heard a smooth voice ringing through her ears, "Sakura? Sakura!"

There was another gunshot and she felt herself being released from the vampires grip. She blacked out whispering a name that haunted her.

"Sasuke... kun..."

**Me: Second chapter! WOOOOOOOOHHH!  
Zero: I'm already getting sick of her...  
Sasuke: Hn  
Naruto: How come I don't have someone I can talk to from Vampire Knight?  
Aidou: You can talk to me!  
Naruto: Meh...  
Sakura: So... comments? Reviews? Ideas?  
Yuuki: Let us know!  
(the two high-five each other)  
Zero: (whispers) They look so cute...  
Sasuke: (whispers) You can have Yuuki and I'll have Sakura... Deal?  
Zero: Deal  
Naruto: What are you guys talkin about?  
Sasuke & Zero: Nothing  
Me: R&R please!**


	3. The kind eyed girl that reminds Zero

**Thank you for all the reviews! Those of you who haven't heard of Vampire Knight before check it out! I prefer the manga but it's up to you guys whether you watch the anime or read the manga... Just in case some guys do wanna check it out I'll try to give as little spoilers as possible... If you want a quick recap on the story of VK send me review requesting it and I'll PM it to you! I always forget the disclaimers! So here it is...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight... Both are awesomely awesome manga/anime that should be better worshipped in Europe...  
Also I revised the other two chapters to correct the silly mistakes I made... guh I feel so dirty for making so many...**

Chapter 3 The kind-eyed girl who reminds Zero

"You know her?" the silver-haired hunter asked.

Sasuke picked the fragile girl up, "Yes..."

Zero nodded.

"What is she doing here?" Sasuke whispered.

"We should get her wound attended to..."

_'Why her? Why did it have to be __**her **__that gets trapped here...?'_

***

Sasuke walked past Karin keeping his eyes fixed on the woman in his arms unconscious face.

"Sasuke wha-!"

Zero pulled her back, "She was attacked by vampires... He knows her. Who is she?"

She looked startled, "I... I don't know..."

Zero let go of her.

_'Zero!'_

Zero flinched.

_'Then... I'll keep running away from you...'_

_'Yuuki...'_

"Zero-kun? Are you alright?" Karin asked.

His head jerked up, "Hn," he left the room.

***

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. Her hand moved towards her neck. The bite mark stung like hell. The wound was bandaged.

"Who...?"

"Ah... I see you're up..."

Her eyes flashed to the voice... the young man's deep onyx looked at her silently.

She practically jumped to the other side of the room. Her knees buckled, she suddenly felt dizzy.

"You shouldn't-"

"No!" she interrupted, "I can't take this now!"

She clutched onto her head in agony and lowered to her knees.

"Just go! Leave!"

"Sakura you've lost alot of blood you need to-!"

"You don't know what I need! You're not here!"

"Sakura!"

"There... there's too much blood... Please... make it all go away."

The tears were streaming down her face, "I couldn't... I couldn't stop them..."

Sasuke gripped her shoulders, letting his body move on its own accord.

Zero ran to the door with Karin.

"What's going on?!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke pulled her into a hug, rocking the weeping girl back and forth. Zero looked on and it reminded him of the girl he used to comfort when it all came to be too much.

"Her name is Sakura. We used to be teammates."

Karin gasped and glared at the girl, _'She better not try to take away **my**Sasuke-kun!'_

"Sakura... what happened? Where is Naruto? Who died?"

She shivered. Sasuke felt uncomfortable, "Was it... Naruto?"

"No. It was Axel-kun."

"Who?"

"My... my boyfriend."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. The action was unnoticeable to all except Zero.

"You need to rest. You lost alot of blood," Zero said as softly as he could.

It was hard for him for he hadn't been like that in a long time... only with _her_.

Sasuke placed the young woman on the bed. He left the room followed by Karin and Zero. Sakura shifted awkwardly.

She wiped away her tears, furious at herself, _'Why does he have to be here?! Of all people that could have... saved me... why did it have to be **him**?!'_

***

Zero entered the room to check up on the kunoichi, "How are you feeling?"

Sakura turned to him, "I... I'm fine. I never learned your name."

"Zero."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you for saving me Zero-kun! I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused," Sakura mumbled the last part, not meeting his gaze.

"It's alright, you were attacked by those things."

"Is it horrible to hate something **so much **that looks so human?"

"No. Sakura... Maybe you can help me fight them, in exchange I'll help you find your friends and return you to where you come from."

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" she chimed.

Zero resisted the urge to smile at her bright eyes, and his face remained blank.

"We'll have to get you a weapon. I don't think it'll be wise to give **you** a gun."

"And why not?" she pouted.

Zero's eye's flashed crimson.

_'She's so much like...'_

"Zero-kun... Are you alright?" Sakura touched his shoulder.

He looked at her and saw the deep concern in her eyes.

_'Yuuki!'_

He felt his fangs growing.

"Zero-kun!"

He opened his eyes, they were his normal lavender.

"I'm fine," he reached for a box, "Here."

Sakura tilted her head cutely and opened the box.

"What is it?"

"Artemis... when in contact with a vampire it sends an electric shock through them. It's more for fighting them off than killing them."

"Okay!" she took the weapon into her hands and did some quick movements with it.

She did a picture-perfect pose and gave him a peace sign. Zero's hand flew up to his throat. He felt like he was choking. Sakura placed her new weapon down and walked towards him. Zero grabbed her shoulders.

"Zero-kun?"

He pinned her to the wall.

"Zero-kun?! Wha-what are you doing?!"

He licked her neck and she took a sharp intake of breath.

_'Why is my chakra so fucked up in this damn place?!'_

"Let go!" she kept struggling.

He sinked his fangs into her...

She gasped, "Gah! St-stop... stop it! Let me go!"

She heard a gunshot and was pulled away from the silver-haired hunter. Zero was holding his shoulder and with his other hand wiped Sakura's blood away from his mouth. She looked at her savior to see the Uchiha survivor glaring at Zero, sharingan activated.

"You're a vampire," he accused.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"I'm sorry... Sakura... This hasn't happened in so long."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sasuke growled, his gun was still aiming at Zero.

"Zero...!" Sasuke pulled her back when she tried to get to Zero, and she grabbed the gun, "It's alright, Sasuke-kun."

"I used to be human," Zero said suddenly.

Sasuke looked at the young woman, he sighed and put away his gun, "Sakura, tend to your wound," he then turned to Zero, "**We **need to talk."

***

Sasuke ran a hand through his raven locks. So the pure-blood who killed his family turned Zero into a vampire... They both agreed that they should know each others stories to avoid any more 'surprises'. Sasuke looked in Zero's eyes and saw the understanding that he felt. They may not have had the exact experiences but they understood each others situations more than anyone else could...

"So... we're still going to help each other?"

"Hn."

It was odd for two proud people like Zero and Sasuke to admit that they're helping or being helped but... maybe they realised that sometimes it was necessary.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Sakura... You can come out now..."

Said girl opened the door shyly with a blush, "Uh... Hi?"

Sasuke scowled at the girl and Zero smirked, recognising the twos relationship in some way.

_'So... Sakura has experienced unacquainted love also...'_

***

Yuuki was walking walking through the Kuran manor, looking for something to do when she stopped abruptly.

Hinata's soft voice came to her mind, _'Do you ever feel like loving someone would hurt **so much**?'_

"A vampire's thirst can only be quenched by drinking the blood of the one you love," she muttered to herself, clutching the fabric of her jumper, the wind blew through her, "That's why I'll always thirsty."

The beautiful pure-blood sighed as the thoughts of her former friend filled her head. From the memories of her comforting him to her being his personal blood supply to the last time they saw each other... Zero had kissed her.

_'Go, Yuuki..._  
_Go be next to... the man who can spend eternity with you.  
...But the next time we meet...  
I will kill you, Yuuki...'_

She fell to her knees, the tears finally coming now that she was alone. She realised that a chunk of her heart belonged to the platinum-haired man at sixteen but now she began to question herself.

How much did she love Zero?

She couldn't bring herself to think about it. It would only cause her pain because she was certain that he hated her now... he wanted to kill her... She was also engaged to Kaname. How could she love both? It didn't matter now. She loves Kaname and he loves her. No complications... No questions...

No Zero...

He was her best friend of coarse she missed him, she never realised how much until now.

_'Zero... What are you thinking now?'_

"Yuuki-chan! Are you alright?!"

She turned her head slightly to look at her new friend, Hinata.

"I'm alright... I just..." she released a long sigh, "It doesn't matter..."

"Um... alright, if you're sure," the pale-eyed girl muttered.

That was one of the things Yuuki liked about Hinata, if you didn't want to talk about something she would let it go but if you did... she would listen.

They both stood and Kaname entered the room.

"Onii-sama!"

"We have information on your friend."

***

Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch across from Kaname and Yuuki. Aidou entered the room and remained standing until Kaname invited him to sit down.

"We were contacted by Chairman Cross."

Yuuki sat up more urgently at the mention of her adoptive father's name.

"He told us that a woman of around twenty was found outside of Cross Academy and was brought to the hospital ward. She recovered quickly from being attacked by Level-Es. She was identified as Haruno Sakura of Konohagakure."

Naruto jumped out of his seat, "That's her! It's Sakura-chan! Now all we have to do is go to this 'Cross Academy' and we've found her!"

Aidou spoke up, "Actually..." he looked at his shoes, "She left shortly after waking up, we haven't heard about her since..."

Hinata looked at Naruto worried, _'Naruto-kun...'_

Naruto glared at the floor and then looked up with a confident smile, "At least we know that she's here now... so we find her, and then we can find a way home."

Aidou smiled back at him, the blondes' confidence then influenced everyone.

"Aidou, you, Ruka and Kain keep looking for Naruto-san's friend. Shiki, Ichijou, Rima and I will try and figure out how they got here and how to get them back," Kaname ordered.

Naruto tilted his head, "What about us?"

"It's too dangerous for you, you'll be staying here with Yuuki."

Naruto's eyes slightly narrowed, "Thank you for your help but I can't just stand around doing nothing!"

"I'll come with you Naruto-kun!" Hinata got up.

"Me too!" Yuuki chimed.

"Yuuki!"

"Onii-sama they aren't going to listen and I know the area more than them. We have to help!" she ran off with the others.

A scowl came on Kaname's face, _'If she gets hurt I'm blaming you, Naruto'_

**Me: Chapter 3 finished!!  
Zero & Sasuke: *sigh* Must you be like this?  
Me: Yosh!  
*sweatdrop*  
Me: Any comments?  
Zero: Yeah.. Why did I bite Sakura's neck?  
Me: Because it's so pretty, look at it *begins stroking Sakura's neck*  
Sasuke: *twitch* Stop. *twitch* Stroking. *twitch* Her. *twitch* Neck.  
Me: But it looks so good I could just bite it *grows fangs*  
Sasuke: GAH! Vampire! *pulls out gun*  
Me: Ah! Sasuke! You're only supposed to have it in the fanfic!!  
Zero: Another question: Why didn't you make up weapons for them instead of giving them me and Yuuki's?  
Me:... because... I'm lazy...  
Yuuki & Sakura: *sigh* Please R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4 So very very sorry

**Hi everybody... =_='**

**Yeah I know I'm terrible...**

**I've just reread what is posted so far and...**

**Oh God! It's so terrible!**

**So I am eventually, with my new writing-style and yaddah yaddah yaddah going to rewrite it however:**

**THIS MAY NOT BE FOR A VERY VERY LONG TIME!**

**Let's face it there has been no SasuSaku or Zeki inspiration from the manga in a very very long time!**

**Anyway, sorry and please look forward to the rewrite...**

**ONE MORE THING! Anyone got a better title than Ninja Turned Hunter? Cause seriously...**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
